Everthorne story - What should have been
by CrazyWolfInLove12345
Summary: Basically, what I think should have happened. Twist. Madge X Peeta Gale X Katniss Prim X Rory
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, a Katniss X Gale story. Enjoy**

**Just felt like putting this in here as I LOVE THIS SONG!**

Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus This is it, the apocalypse Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes It's a revolution, I suppose

We'll paint it red to fit right in Whoa I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse Whoa I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

**Imagine Dragons - Radioactive.**

Chapter 1: A rude awakening

Gale's POV

I wake up to the usual sight of my sister Posy, and brothers Vick and Rory screaming at me to wake up. A series of colourful words pass through the certain part of me that never seems to be able to wake me up on time. I roll over into my pillow and remember something. No school AND a picnic in the meadow with my beautiful hunting partner, Katniss. Sometimes I almost like the reaping. But I also have 42 slips going into the bowl because of tesserae and my seven slips that were required as it is my last year in _THE HUNGER GAMES. _So... about average rating for today. I am just realising I have to get up if I don't want to be late for the goddess that is Katniss Everdeen when Rory shouts something unbelievable. '' Come on Gale, you don't want to be late for your date with you're girlfriend.'' Now THAT got me up. In a flash I have him in a headlock and whisper this with so much venom that anyone would think he tried to kill me or something equally bad. '' She is not my girlfriend, got it? We are only good friends and hunting partners. Oh and if you go spread rumours that me and her are together, I'll tell Katniss about you and PRIM! So back off or you'll regret it.'' The look on his face is so priceless I can't help but laugh. His cheeks are tomato red and he looks down and I can tell instantly that he digs Prim. Vick mumbles that I really want Katniss so bad but I give him one of my best death glares and he shuts up immediately. '' So you and Prim, eh?'' ''Yeah, I have a huge crush on her. How did you know?'' "_I _didn't but _you _just told me.'' I grin. He stares at me incredulously. "Anyway, I've gotta get going so see you guys later.'' I pop my head back around the doorway. '' Oh, and Rory, a good first step might be actually talking to Prim.'' I duck out of the doorway again and see a pillow fly past me. ''You missed me!'' And with that I am gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, a Katniss X Gale story. Enjoy**

Chapter 2:In the woods

Gale's POV

When I reach the woods I hear a gentle sobbing in the distance. Katniss. "Catnip?" I call. " What's wrong?" " It's Peeta." Peeta, her steady boyfriend, lives in the merchant side of town. He's the baker's son. And an extremely thick idiot. And I don't mean it lightly. " What did he do?" I ask coldly and menacingly. If he hurt her I don't know what I'd do. ''He cheated on me with Madge! I found them in MY bed when I came back from hunting early. Can you believe that? It's bad enough that he cheated on me but they knew no one would be in my house so they decided to go there! Then I walked in and found them. I said some things that I'm not so proud of, broke up with Peeta and stormed off. I spent the night out here." Her voice cracks at the end and breaks into a round of fresh cries. "Hey, calm down Catnip. I'm here now." I whisper, taking her into my embrace. I will kill him if I get half a chance. How he could bear to cause such a pure goddess any amount of pain is beyond me. We stay like this until Katniss gently pulls away. She drys her eyes and whispers thanks. We get up to start our usual routine when I tell Katniss something. "I have a surprise for later that should help cheer you up." She nods and turns in the direction of the snare line. Two hours later we make our way to the meadow with five turkeys, three squirrels and two hares. We also hit a few berry bushes on the way. We lay back in the long swaying grass. I feel my mind drift to the Hunger Games. Anger rises inside of me. '' What if they did? Just one year. What if everyone just stopped watching?'' Her face doesn't change expression. Like usual. '' They won't Gale.'' '' What if they did? What if we did.'' '' Won't happen.'' '' Root for your favorite, cry when they get killed. It's sick.'' '' Gale.'' '' No one watches and they don't have a game. It's as simple as that... what?'' '' Nothing.'' '' Fine. Laugh at me.'' '' I'm not laughing at you.'' She breaks into a wide grin. I grin back at her. " We could do it you know, take off, live in the woods. It's what we do anyway." " They'd catch us." " Maybe not." " They'd cut out our tongues or worse. We wouldn't make it five miles." " No, I'd get five miles. I'd go that way." I say, gesturing towards the middle of the forest. " What about our families?" " They can come too." " Prim in the woods." " Maybe not." I smile and look down. I decide its time for her surprise so I turn and get the bread out of my game bag. " Oh my GOD! Is this real?" She asks, taking the bread, breaking it in half and smelling it. " It better be, it cost me a squirrel. I take half of the bread and start off one of our usual imitations. " Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds " " Be ever in your favor." She finishes with a perfect Effie Trinket voice.


End file.
